Masks
by celticmadien
Summary: We all wear masks, Lana is no diffrent. LexLana as always! Please read and review!


Authors Note: This is another one for my fellow Lexana shippers! If that is not your cup of tea then please do not read as I will not tolerate bashing from the other ships. i do not do it to you so I expect the same from you. Other wise, read and enjoy! Please r/r!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, so you don't sue. Just using them for fun I will put them back...mostly unharmed when I am finished!

* * *

It was the hottest day since summer began. The mercury on the thermometer climbing to ninety five by noon. Most people had retreated to the coolness of their air conditioned homes or inside a shop by now. Lana Lang however had to get out, get away from everyone and just be alone with her thoughts, just her and the two thousand pound animal beneath her as she galloped through the fields, hot air blasting her in the face, barely cooling her as sweat made the thin white tank top she wore cling to her skin and her jeans made her skin prickle with heat. She slowed the horse when they came to a little stream and dismounted, tying the reins to a low branch as she knelt beside the cool water. Taking a hand full of water she splashed her face, gasping when the water felt like ice hitting her over heated face. God that felt good.

Lana looked around, knowing she was in the middle of nowhere, it wasn't like she cared if anyone saw her or not. With that she whipped the tank top off dipping it in the cool water, if she thought she could stand the feel of it she would have shucked her jeans and did the same to them but who in the world could stand the feel of wet denim anyway? She really wished she could have worn shorts, but you couldn't wear shorts ridding a horse, she had learned that the hard way when she was younger. Sighing she withdrew the dripping shirt from the stream. Looking down at herself she decided against putting it back on for the moment, it wasn't like anyone was around to see her in her jeans and sports bra. She settled herself in the shade of the huge tree and leaned her bare back against the trunk, closing her eyes.

She didn't know what to do. She knew Clark liked her, she was almost sure that he loved her, or had convinced himself that he did anyway. She wasn't any good for a guy like Clark. Sure everyone thought she Miss Perfect but that was hardly true. Since the death of her parents she had become a shell, letting people see only what she wanted them to see. So they saw the good girl, the cheerful girl in pastel colors that gave a big friendly smile as she served them coffee . They didn't see the darkness that engulfed her sometimes, they didn't see that she wanted to let the real Lana out into the open. The closest she had gotten to showing anyone who she really was, was when she had been under the Nicademus flower. She wasn't the reserved good girl, she was the aggressive _woman, _the one who went after what she wanted and then exploded with fury when she didn't get it.

People thought that she was just fighting her feelings for Clark but the Nicademus flower had showed her what she really wanted. It released a person's inhibitions and made them go after what they wanted. If she had wanted Clark Kent she could have had him at the swimming pool, but she didn't. Later she went after what, or better yet, who she really wanted, Lex Luthor. She could still remember sitting in that chair and eating whipped cream, then rubbing it all over Lex's luscious lips. And yes she remember all of it, and it gave her a thrill every time she thought about it and brought a giggle from her throat when remembered grabbing Lex's car keys and stealing his car. THAT was the real Lana Lang, but people weren't ready for that yet, maybe in time, but not now.

"Cooling off?" Lana's eyes snapped open and she sat up violently when she heard Lex's deep, smooth voice.

"Lex?" She exclaimed, hands flying to her chest. Had to keep up appearances didn't she? He gave her a half smile before tying his own horse close to hers. The first thing she noticed was Lex Luthor was wearing jeans. Jeans! She had began to wonder if he had been born in slacks and loafers. But this proved her wrong, he was wearing jeans, and wore them damn well at that. She licked her lips while letting her eyes roam over his jean and tee shirt clad body and then met his smiling eyes. She saw something, hidden in the blue grey liquid pools that were his eyes and realized something. He wasn't fooled for a minute. He knew who she really was and had probably known since they had met. He was used to hiding who he was so why shouldn't he notice the same thing in others? It was really quite simple when you thought about. Deciding to forget pretenses she let her arms drop and leaned back comfortably against the trunk of the tree, stretching like a cat as she craned her neck to look at him.

"That's better." He muttered, sitting down next to her.

"What's better?" She queried, looking at him through hooded eyes.

"Seeing you without the mask." He said and for half a second Lana thought about protesting then realized that it would do no good. She gave him a wicked smile and shrugged.

"It gets tiring." She confessed and he nodded his understanding.

"I know Lana. I've been doing it since I was very young. And so have you." Lex crossed his arms cross his chest and looked over at her.

"Yeah, I have. When did you know?" She just had to ask and he chuckled. "Bit's and pieces, but the clincher was when you came on to me that day. All the little things I had been noticing feel into place. I knew that it was the real you and you had better be damn glad that I have a hell of a lot of self control."

"Why is that?

"Because I was this close…" He held his thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart. "to grabbing that can of whip cream and showing you just how much experience I really had." He was leaning very close to her now, eyes glittering with a predatory gleam that made her shiver.

"You know Lex. I'm not under the influence of anything right now and I still think that I need someone with experience to teach me. What do ya say boss?" She leaned forward and ran a finger down his chin.

"I think that this time. I'm not going to exercise any self control. But not here. I have a can of whip cream back at the castle that I have been saving for just this kind of occasion." He stood and extended his hand which she took without hesitation.

No other words were spoken as they remounted their respective horses and spurred them into action. Only when they were half way back did Lana realize that she had forgotten her tank top in the stream. Glancing at the man riding in front of her she decided that it didn't matter. She was free. Free for the first time since she was small child and that was all that mattered.


End file.
